


Mashed Between Monsters

by OohTheEdge



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Age Difference, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, Human/Monster Romance, Hybrids, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23205835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OohTheEdge/pseuds/OohTheEdge
Summary: For weeks, Meteora had been traveling out of the cave alone, apparently to go meet someone who's been providing her and Mariposa supplies seemingly for free. One day, Meteora was gone long enough to worry Mariposa to the point of forcing her out of the cave. Once she managed to find her older sister, she discovered that those supplies weren't being given for free after all.
Relationships: Mariposa Diaz/Miss Heinous | Meteora Butterfly, Rasticore Chaosus Disastorvayne & Miss Heinous | Meteora Butterfly
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. Behind Bushes

What lurked beyond the bushes left Mariposa shocked and speechless.   
Years of hunting and gathering in the harsh, deadly wilderness of X-103 had taught Mariposa to be ready for anything lurking behind every bush she came across. But not this.   
She had been worried to death about her big sister Meteora being gone for longer than usual. As in long enough for the sun fell from the sky and darkness had conquered the forest. The two knew that night in this area made way for worse creatures to lurk around, and the fact that Meteora was still gone by then made it all the more worrying.  
Even though the older sister knew some really powerful magic that could fight off most anything, the younger one's fears got the best of her and out she bolted from the cave with panic drumming her heart. Sure enough, once she ventured deep enough into the dense, night-bathed woods, Meteora's screams made her heart jump and her blood freeze. Whether the sound was of fear or anguish, she didn't know, but she sped up towards the source as quickly as her legs could take her, pushing through the pain that assailed her muscles as the limits of her young, developing body encroached upon her.  
About a month prior, Meteora had apparently managed to make contact with "someone from the outside" who provided them with all the necessities needed to survive day by day, significantly cutting down on the risk that usually came with hunting and scavenging it themselves. Though when the younger girl asked for elaboration, Meteora often evaded her questions by changing the subject or giving a vague, "don't worry about it, everything's fine". Accustomed to believing everything her older sister said, Mariposa didn't pay much mind to it. While the two vowed to trust no one but themselves and each other, if Meteora had faith in this so-called supplier, then Mariposa had no cause for concern. Still, she couldn't help but wonder who this unknown person was that she left to go meet every couple of days and why they were helping them with seemingly no cost. Out of the goodness of their heart? No way. Not in this literal dog-eat-dog world, where people would sooner stab you to death than so much as say "hi".  
Well that "cost" had laid itself bare right before Mariposa's shocked, widened eyes, as they peaked from behind parted leaves.  
The hybrid girl was bent over a rock, her lithe form jerked back and forth as a hulking humanoid lizard man repeatedly smacked her ass with powerful pelvic thrusts, every collision of flesh echoing throughout the forest.  
"Oh gosh! Harder! Harder!" Meteora loudly demanded, struggling to contain and control her shrill cries. Her eyes screwed shut and her bottom lip was bitten, the young girl's reins clearly in the hands of her monstrous partner.   
Mariposa was no stranger to the concept or the act of sex. Not that she ever partook in it herself, since the only people she ever knew and interacted were Meteora and the old lady that cared for them from infanthood to their current adolescence. Instead, Mariposa occasionally indulged in masturbation, relying on books Meteora brought home from a lost library shipment she ran across on one occasion. There were some normal novels and school textbooks. And among them were those of an erotic nature, some with graphic depictions of lewd acts and some that delved into the biology and anatomy for various creatures of the multiverse, humans included. Reading those books feverishly to completion awakened something in Mariposa, bestowing upon her an itch that begged to be scratched every now and then, which the younger sister indulged in when Meteora wasn't present or awake. Perhaps it awakened something in Meteora as well, hence the powerful pounding she was taking so eagerly.  
The aforementioned itch crept into Mariposa's loins as the initial shock of the discovery gave way to arousal, soaking her undergarments. Her hand ghosted over her groin for a moment, before she snatched it away and quickly bit down on one of her fingers in defiance towards her oppressive physical needs.   
Whether as a blessing or a curse Meteora ended up switching positions, her creamy white, purple striped body facing her younger sister's direction, while one leg was propped upon the lizard's shoulder. She could see it in the clearest view possible, the lizard man's cock, red, smooth and as thick as his forearm bottoming out in her over and over with such unfathomable ease. The way the hybrid girl's stomach bulged repeatedly looked like it hurt a lot, yet Meteora continued to beg her lover to go faster, harder or both at once.  
"Whoa... How does she. Do that?" Mariposa whispered to herself. So enamoured by the erotic scene before her, did she fail to register her own hand dipping down and digging into her own panties. The moment two of her fingers found the warm wetness they thirsted for, the human girl's breath caught in her throat. She fought hard not to make a noise, lest she alerted them to her presence and abruptly end the show she was starting to enjoy.   
Mariposa's fingers dipped slightly deeper inside, nearly letting a cry escape before she bit her lip hard to keep it down.  
Her fingers pulled and pushed, slowly at first, then gradually matched the pace of the stranger's hips. Her other hand eventually joined her busy one, spreading her moist pussy lips apart and seeking her burgeoning clit. The moment she pressed the automatic pleasure button, her nerves sprung to life, an audible squeak nearly emerging before she slapped her mouth closed in time.  
She drifted her focus to the lizard's huge cock, the pace of her hands lagging behind it. She marveled at its thickness, still unsure how something like that could fit inside Meteora. Was it magic? Or was it something about the hybrid girl's body that she never knew of? Either way, Mari wondered if it could fit inside her too. Would it hurt a lot? From what she read in those human biology books, girls tend to bleed during their first time. The young girl hoped hers would feel more pleasurable than painful, like how Meteora was feeling at that moment.  
"Oh gosh, I'm gonna cu-I'm cumming! I'm cummiiinnng!" Meteora shrieked, her body convulsing under the weight of her impending orgasm. While one arm on its elbow shakily threatened to collapse, the other one flailed about for something to hold on for dear life.  
Her climax induced seizure nearly knocked herself off the rock before the lizard man caught her. With both legs over his shoulders, he clung her folded form to him tightly as he lifted her by the ass and pounded into her harder.  
"I'm-I'm getting close, too!" The lizard man growled, his legs getting shakier and his thrusts growing uneven. "Where do-where ya, agh! Want it? Inside again?"  
Again. Even in the haze of her lust, questions of how long these trysts have went on and how it even danced in her mind. Then she was reminded of that part in the biology book which stated that if a male ejaculated inside a female, that woman would get pregnant. Still, in the several weeks or so of this whole debacle, there didn't seem to be any sign of pregnancy on Meteora's part, assuming what the lizard said was true. Again, it was either magic or another mystery of the hybrid's body that Mariposa had yet to solve.  
Either way, her fingers weren't slowing down nor did her approaching orgasm.  
"Innn... My mouth." The words came out in drunken slurs, barely comprehensible through the grunts and groans rattling out of her throat.   
The lizard placed his partner back on her feet before she immediately dropped to her knees, opened her mouth wide and held out both hands as if expecting a gift. Instead, there hung a swollen cock that was furiously jerked off in her face as the slightly pointy tip aimed into her gaping mouth.  
A raspy growl came from deep within the creature's throat as stream after long stream shot directly into Meteora's eager throat, a few clean hits into her mouth with some splattered on her tongue. After several shots, his dick tilted up and Meteora's face became drenched in more ropes of the thick, cloudy fluid.  
Mariposa tried to suppress her squeals of climax by biting her hand so hard, she broke skin. Futile as it still came out in a low, elongated squeak. Hopefully she kept a far enough distance that their ears didn't catch it.  
"What was that?" The lizard asked, looking every which way for that loud squeak.  
"Nothin'. Prolly just the wildlife... Having fun." Meteora assured as she locked knowing eyes at her only audience member and winked. The younger girl's heart drummed furiously when Meteora, while keeping her eyes on her, slowly and with great joy licked and sucked the cum right out of her palms, then wiped off what was left on her face and slurped herself clean.  
Mariposa, assailed with shock, immediately dashed out of there. She heard the lizard man yell something she didn't catch, probably from all the noise and rustling she made with her frantic escape, but she cared not to stick around and confirm it for herself.   
Before she knew it, she was back in the cave they called home. Immediately, Mari collapsed in her grassy bed in a sticky, tired heap. She closed her eyes, hoping that everything she had just witnessed was just a dream conjured from her active imagination. Hopefully the sleep she faded into would lead to her eventual awakening and she could go on with her life as usual.  
...  
"Booork..." Meteora called out, gently shaking her sister awake.   
"Mmrrrr..." Mariposa fidgeted in resistance to her older sister's nudges.   
"Wakey wakey, lil sis."  
"Hu-huh?" The tanned girl's eyes fluttered as she returned to the waking world. "Grog...?"  
Mariposa then gasped, springing herself sitting upright and nearly headbutting her older sister.  
"Ohmygosh! Grog!" Mariposa shouted, looking at Meteora with wild, frightened eyes. "I had the worst nightmare. I saw that you were. Doing it with some... Big, buff lizard guy!"  
"Oh." The hybrid girl nervously averted her gaze.   
"You... Might not like what I brought home then."  
"Huh? Whaddya-"  
Mariposa froze when she heard heavy footsteps coming from their cave entrance. She looked over Meteora's shoulder.  
"Hey." Casually greeted the hulking lizard man.   
"Aahhh! It's him!" The younger girl shouted as she bolted for her Bo staff. The moment it tightly gripped in her hand, she charged towards the intruder.  
"You picked the wrong cave, fool!" Mariposa yelled. Her staff held above her head prepared to crack a skull.  
"Whoa, whoa!" Meteora immediately wrapped her purple arms around her ornery sister, holding her tightly to her chest. "Hey! Chill! Chill!"   
"Well, nice to meet you, too." The large reptile scratched the back of his head.  
Mariposa soon tired herself out trying to break free from her older sister's deathly grasp, but to no avail as Meteora held strong the entire time.   
"Sorry, Rasticore." Meteora apologized as she kept her hold in her currently pouting sister. "She's... not used to strangers, y'know."  
"Hey, don't sweat it." The lizard named Rasticore waved his hand.  
"So you gonna explain who he is and what's going on?" Mariposa fumed.  
"Are you gonna behave?" Meteora shot back.  
The younger girl stated daggers to intimidate her older sister into releasing her, but failed as Meteora stared back much sharper and instantly neutralized her little sister. Mariposa sighed in defeat. "Yes..."  
With that, Meteora set themselves down to the cave floor till they were both sitting. Though Mariposa was docile for the moment, she periodically shot wary glances towards their unwelcomed guest, who casually leaned against the wall near the entrance.  
"So when were you gonna tell me about him?" Mariposa asked. "Better question: why didn't you tell me about him?"  
"I was gonna tell you!"  
"When?"  
Meteora hissed and looked away nervously. "Er, soon! Sometime. Later. Uhh..."  
The hybrid's voice lowered with each word. Mariposa did nothing but raise an eyebrow in disbelief at her.   
"Alright! I couldn't!" Meteora admitted, exasperated. "How the heck was I supposed to tell my little sister, 'Hey, I met this guy in the woods and he's been banging my brains out and giving us supplies'?"  
"But we're sisters! We're supposed to trust no one but each other, not keep secrets!"  
"You mean like how you take some of the naughty books and masturbate when you think I don't know?"  
Immediately, Mariposa's face was awash in red, unable to hide how badly she was caught.  
"Wh-what!?"  
"Oh, don't you play dumb with me. I know you take them and read 'em when I'm gone or asleep. I could smell hints of you on those pages."  
All Mariposa could do was scowl as she struggled to find some form of comeback. Unfortunately she came up blank.  
"In fact." Meteora leaned closer, prompting her sister to lean back in discomforted. The hybrid sniffed the air around her, and her sharp fangs bared in a lecherous smirk.   
"You must've touched yourself while you were watching us, didn't you?"  
Mariposa almost forgot about her sister's keen sense of smell. She was probably sniffed out earlier the moment she got behind that bush. Mariposa couldn't lie to her. She couldn't escape that strong nose of hers.  
"Ok, so what?" The tanned girl shrugged. "It's normal! That one book said so."  
Meteora's predatory smile deepened.  
"So you liked seeing your older sister getting fucked huh?"  
Mariposa shot a glance sideways, squirming under the sinister stare of her sister.   
"Mm. Maybe I did. So?"  
"Oh?" The hybrid's eyes went half lidded. She brought a hand to her younger sister's cheek and held her anxious brown eyes hostage with her own.  
"What part of it did you like? Him pounding me like I was nothing but a sex toy? The way his huge cock made my stomach bulge? The infinite pleasure on my face?"  
Meteora could feel how moist her sister's face was getting.   
"Well..." Mariposa gulped, trying once again to avert her eyes, before Meteora forced them back. "... You did... Look like you were having fun..."  
"Oh, fun doesn't even begin to describe it, Bork." Meteora spoke dreamily, fluttering her eyes and licking her lips as her mind wandered towards lewd lands.  
"H-" Mariposa bit her lip, stopping herself from stepping into territory she may not come back from if she continued.  
Meteora's pointed ears perked up.  
"Were you about to say something?"  
"Ahh, forget it! It's stupid!" Mariposa vigorously shook her head as if trying to get rid of everything she shouldn't have just thought. "Let's just call it a night and go to bed! Tell the lizard guy to go back home or whatever."  
"Hey hey hey, it's ok, Bork." Meteora held her sister's hand in both of hers, rubbing the back of her palm the way it always calmed her whenever anxiety struck. "C'mon, you can tell me."  
"No, it's..." Mariposa paused, her pupils darting around before setting their sights back to her older sister. "...no. just forget it."  
"C'mon." Meteora's voice was gentle and caring. Her eyes more softer. "I'm really sorry about keeping my relationship with Rasticore a secret from you all this time. From now on, no more secrets. We gotta tell each other everything, no matter how bad or complicated it might be, alright?"  
Mariposa gazed into her sister's loving eyes. The tension she had earlier had long eroded and she felt like she could finally release the breath she didn't realize she was holding.   
"Okay." The younger sister quietly said.  
"And it all starts with you. So tell me." Meteora inched even closer, just short of their noses touching. "What did you wanna say before?"  
Mariposa closed her eyes and gulped hard before squeaking. "How does... How does it feel?"  
Meteora's smile was so subtle, but seeing it made Mariposa flinch slightly.   
"You wanna find out?"


	2. Sisters Sharing

"Wow..." Was all she could come up to say, her eyes climbing up and down. 

"It's awesome, isn't it?" Meteora grabbed the base of Rasticore's penis, her finger tip barely meeting her thumb. Slowly and surely, the member rose until it saluted in arousal. 

"This... Was inside you..." Mariposa peered into the hole that gaped at the tip, most likely where all the white stuff shoots out. 

The younger girl licked her lips, wetting them to the point where a drip of slobber hung from the corner of her mouth.

"You droolin' there a bit." Meteora chuckled as she wiped the spit with her thumb. 

"I think she likes it." Rasticore bared his fangs in a lustful smirk. "Bit surprised you're ok with this, Grog."

"Hey, she's my sister. We pretty much share everything. And I mean, _everything_." 

Mariposa was numb to the feeling of her sister's claws gently gliding up her pudgy thighs, before pressing against her damp panties. The girl nonetheless flinched and gasped at the contact.

"Wow, you're gushin'," Meteora remarked as she licked her sister's essence off her claw, before bringing it back down.

"Here, why don't you hold it?" Meteora said, letting go of Rasticore's member. Mariposa did as asked and replaced her sister's grip with her own.

"It's kinda heavy." The younger sister felt the meaty muscle weigh her palm down. 

"Would help a little if you used both hands." The hybrid advised. "Like, one down here and the other up here."

Mariposa followed the instructions, one firm grip on the base and another just below the pointed tip. 

"It's... Slimy. Slippery." The younger girl remarked as she ran one hand from the tip to the halfway point of the shaft and the other kept it straight. The lizard man expressed his enjoyment in strained grunts. Mariposa's hands moved faster and squeezed harder, her senses focused on Rasticore's reactions. Meteora looked between the two, a smile stretching from ear to ear.

Without being asked, a curious tongue lapped at the pointed tip, drawing a greater reaction from both in the cave. 

"Whoa, someone's getting bold." Meteora smiled proudly. 

Mariposa looked contemplative, smacking her lips as if to get a full breadth of the flavor that graced her taste buds. 

"Kinda salty. Not gonna lie." She commented sincerely. 

Meteora shrugged. "Eh, ya get used to it."

Feeling braver than she'd ever been, Mariposa took more of Rasticore into her mouth, engulfing the entirety of his head. Her hands didn't move with its prior vigor and attention, but her lips and tongue alone were enough to make Rasticore sing gurgling songs of arousal that echoed throughout the cave. Before she knew it, two thirds of his shaft sunk deep into her warm, salivating mouth.

"Ngghh, you're..." Rasticore flinched, his legs in the early stages of collapse. He held onto her head to keep steady and coax his cock deeper. "...really good at this."

"She's a fast learner, isn't she?" Meteora sighed between shortened breaths, as she masturbated to the sight of her sister sucking off her boyfriend. She looked up at him seductively, who did nothing but nod frantically in approval. 

Rasticore sharply hissed when Mariposa's lips gripped the base of his ten incher. His legs nearly buckled beneath her tightening throat. Meteora bit her lip as she looked at how her sister's throat bulged.

"Just like you..." Rasticore's eye twitched. "...No gag reflex."

"Ya like that? Means you can go as deep as you want." Meteora was so proud to inform.

"I think I'm. Gonna cum soon." The hulking reptile announced

"Whoa whoa whoa! Stop!" the hybrid blurted out abruptly, stopping both her boyfriend and sister dead in their tracks. The former shuddered as the latter slowly pulled his dick out of her mouth. The member sprung out with a loud pop as it dripped heavily with Mariposa's saliva. 

"What's up, Sis?" The younger girl questioned curiously, feeling somewhat empty without a massive cock down her throat. 

"Bork. You bled recently right?"

"I guess I did a little when I ran past that thorny tree a couple days ago."

"Nonono, I mean out your..." Meteora's gray pupils darted downwards for a second, the brief gesture making Mariposa's mouth gape in realization."

"Uhhh...yeeaaahh?" Confused and uncertain, she answered. "Whyyy do you ask?"

Mariposa wasn't sure if she'd want to hear the answer, since her sister's only reply was another wide, lewd smile. 

"Weelllll." Meteora's eyes arced. "If you bled recently, that means..."

Meteora drew closer, her whispered breath burning Mariposa's ear before making her face red hot.

"...you can't get pregnant."

"Grog, whaddya...?"Mariposa's eyes bounced between them frantically. She eyed the cock she just deepthroated with fear and uncertainty, feelings that were once thought forgotten. "I. I dunno if I'm ready for this yet. Yeah I can fit it all in my mouth but-but in my... I mean, look at him, he's gonna break me!"

"I mean, he can fit in me just fine." Meteora shrugged casually. 

"Yeah but you're..."

"A monster?" Meteora sharply replied.

"Not fragile." Mariposa admitted. "I mean, I'm pretty strong, but I'm really squishy y'know."

"Hmm." Meteora folded her arms and closed her eyes as she seemed deep in thought. 

"What is it?"

"Y'know what?" The hybrid looked to her sister, her expression bearing care and sincerity. "Maybe you're right. You're not ready yet. As much as I would've loved to see my boy toy pound you into a babbling mess, I gotta think about you first. I don't wanna make you do anything you don't want to."

"Well, thanks." A grateful smile graced Mariposa's lips. "I'm glad you understand. Maybe we should just call it a night and head to bed."

"Well maybe you can call it a night." Meteora removed her clothes, her pale, slender body glowing from the campfire. "As for me, I gotta take care of my man after you blue balled him hard."

Jealousy briefly stung Mariposa. "Uh, ok. Just don't be out for too long again."

"Who says anything about going out? We doin' it right here, right now." 

"Wh-what!?" Mariposa looked incredulously at her sister, so shocked she would suggest such a thing.

"A bit weird to do it with your sister in the cave isn't it?" Rasticore looked at the hybrid and her sister with concern.

"Well, you did get sucked off by her in front of me, so."

"Ya got me there."

"Besides." Meteora mashed her face into her boyfriend's moist, exposed genitals, specifically his dangling balls. She took one big whiff before her predatory smile flashed her sister's way. "I can smell how much cum is in there just waiting to get out. Rasticore needs to blow asap. Isn't that right, hon?"

"Uhhh, yeah. Definitely."

"That's right." Meteora nodded. "So, while you try to get some shut-eye, I'll be having him blow a load or several for the rest of the night."

"Oh, c'mon!" Mariposa balled her hands into fists. "Why can't you just do it outside?"

"Because this is my cave, too. And I have as much freedom to do what I want in it as much as you do."

"Ugghhh! Fine!" Defeated, Mariposa crawled back towards her bed on the side of the cave. 

"Just keep it down."

"Heh. No promises "

She laid on her side, her back turned to the other two.

Meanwhile, the lovers took to the other side. Meteora reclined herself on her arms, welcoming her boyfriend with open legs as he knelt before her, his erection pointing towards their intended target. 

A sharp intake of air rung out as every inch sunk deep into her snatch. Growling grunts gurgled from his gullet with every push and pull of his pelvis.

"Ah. Hah. Oooh! Aahhh!" Meteora moaned, loud enough for Mariposa to hear. The younger sister shut her eyes tighter.

"A little. Fas-faster. Oh gosh, yes! Like that! More. More!" The horny hybrid heightened her hype as her partner picked up the pace. Squishing, slapping sounds from their bodies consistently colliding made Mariposa flinch repeatedly. She plugged her ears with her palms, futilely trying to down out the mating sounds behind her.

Meteora brought her face closer to the side of her partner's head before coming back down with a smile that portended more debauchery. Rasticore merely nodded and smiled back.

Mariposa laid in a near fetal position as she tried desperately to go to sleep, but her sister and her boyfriend refused to keep it down.

"Ya-hah. G-Gonna cum soo-soon?" Meteora could barely form a sentence between her moans and gasps.

"You'd. You'd like that wouldn't ya, you little whore?"

"Yes! I'm Daddy's little whore! Daddy's personal cum dump! Bang me! Breed me! Break me!"

"Geez, what the heck are-" Rasticore was taken aback for a moment, slowing his thrusts before his predatory expression and speed returned. "I mean, uh yeah! You like being daddy's cock sleeve, don't you?"

Mariposa ground her teeth together, the urge to sink her fingers into her panties growing stronger by the second. She dug her hand under her shirt, grabbing a handful of her breast. 

"Oh Gosh! Yes!" Meteora shrieked. Her claws dug deep into Rasticore's scaly back, while her heels burrowed deep into his lower back to encourage him further. 

"You want daddy's cum? Huh?" 

"Yes! Right now! I want it now!"

"Nuh uh-uhh." Rasticore slowed down his thrusts, trying to abate his oncumming orgasm. "You have to be a good little girl first."

"Pleeease, daddy! I've been a good little girl! I swear! My tummy wants daddy's cummies!"

"Ok. Gettin' weird..." Rasticore uttered beneath his breath, before reluctantly returning to the roleplay. "Well, since you asked nicely, where do ya want it?"

"In. Inside." Meteora's sturdy limbs wrapped around her partner to emphasize her demand. "Fill me with all your cum!"

Meteora's gaze shifted to the side, drinking in the sight of her sister squirming. She couldn't tell whether she was touching herself or not, but the fact that she reacted at all brought just as much pleasure as the powerful pounding her pussy was getting.

She turned back to her lover, mustering up her most innocent, needy smile. 

"Cum for me, daddy. " She softly spoke, fluttering her eyelashes in emphasis. "Please."

As weird as this was, Rasticore struggled to endure his partner's ever tightening twat. Even though it went against their plan, he wanted nothing more than to blow his load right then and there. He could get to Mariposa after his recovery period, assuming she was still awake and begging for her cherry to be popped at that point. 

"Alright, little girl, here cums Daddy's- Eep!"

Meteora's jaw dropped when her boyfriend was suddenly thrown out of her.

Rasticore rubbed his aching head as he regained his wits after that nasty fall he suddenly took. He wasn't even sure what happened. But one thing for sure was that he got blue balled for a second time that night. 

His eyes bugged out when he noticed Mariposa standing over him, completely naked. Her body was a stark contrast to Meteora's. Where the older sister was more slender, pale, smooth, and muscular, the younger girl was moderately curvier, a little chubbier, considerably darker, and exceptionally softer. She wasn't busty by any stretch, but her budding breasts could still fill a hand. Perhaps owing to inherited genes, she had the right amount of curves in the right places, namely her hips and ass.

She walked over to Rasticore, standing directly above his moist, still standing cock.

"B-bork!?" Rasticore shook beneath the fiery look she was giving him. 

"I can't sleep 'cause of either of you." Mariposa squatted, perching herself atop Rasticore's dick. With both palms flat against his chest, she steadies herself. All things considered, losing her virginity no longer seemed daunting. "Neither of you are gonna sleep cuz of...ME!"

In one fell swoop, she impaled herself onto the lizard's rock hard rod, making it disappear in the blink of an eye. 

Mariposa stayed stoic where she was not the least bit shaken nor on the verge of collapse. Heavy breaths seeped through her teeth in sharp hisses. Her determined gaze was laser focused on Rasticore, despite how his pointed tip rubbed against her cervix.

"Bork, you..." He looked down towards where they connected. A few drops of blood trickled down the base of his shaft. "... you're bleeding."

"Are you gonna keep yappin' or are you gonna fuck me senseless?"

The younger girl raised herself up, lingering right on Rasticore's head before falling back onto his lap with a resounding clap.

The lizard man's claws scraped the Earth as Mariposa continued to ride him. Her pussy clamped him harder than Meteora's ever did. 

The younger girl was laser focused on the task, her eyes never leaving Rasticore's. Every slap of their flash was accompanied by vague sighs of exertion, but no moans. It was as if she was in the heat of battle, fighting to win. To prove something. To best her enemy. She had to admit, every thrust was like and dagger to the gut over and over, but she refused

"What's wrong, big guy?" Mariposa smiled smugly at Rasticore's face twisting and scrunching. "Can't handle a little girl? Too much for ya?'

The lizard man looked to Meteora wordlessly for assistance. To which the hybrid only responded with a giggle.

"Not bad for my first time, huh? Am I better than Grog?"

Rasticore abstained from answering, mainly because he could only grunt and babble in response to the sheer pleasure of the exquisite grip of his current partner's loins. Mariposa stopped hopping in place and started rolling and swaying her hips atop his lap instead. 

"C'mon, you know you love my younger, tighter pussy. I can tell you're gonna blow any second now.'

Mariposa moved much faster, their coitus sounding more like an applause with each passing second. 

"Ahh... Ha..." Rasticore gurgled, the orgasm deep within him churning ever so vigorously, his huge balls tightening against his body.

Mariposa grabbed the man by the face, her nose squeezing against his snout as her eyes gazed deeply into his like she attempted to hypnotize him into doing her bidding.

"Go ahead. Let it all out already. You know you want to." She demanded coldly. "Cum. Now."

On command, Rasticore made one last thrust, lifting his partner a few feet above ground and shot everything had into her. His seed streamed out of his pisshole like a fire hose, shooting into Mariposa's cervix. Her womb took every shot in large gulps, though several more slipped away as it seeped through the narrowest cracks beneath them.

'Ohh.... Woowww..." Mariposa's eyes stared blissfully into the ceiling as the feeling of her insides pushed by her partner's powerful orgasm brought one of her own. Biting her lip couldn't stop the squeals from escaping. Even her false bravado couldn't stop her body from shivering heavily beneath her climax. Nor did it stop her body from falling limply atop Rasticore. 

They laid there, breathless and boneless. Mariposa dug her face off of Rasticore's scaly chest, shooting a tired smile his way.

"Wow." Was all she could come up with again. She sighed with closed, satisfied eyes. 

"Soooo, how was it?" Meteora crawled up to the two, smiling at the way her younger sister basked in the afterglow.

"Way better than I would've imagined." She replied softly. "Hey, Grog?"

"Yeah?"

"Are guys supposed to stay hard after they cum?"

Meteora leaned to the side, gazing into where her sister and her boyfriend were still joined at the pelvis. His erection stayed solid, plugging Mariposa's insides.

"Yeaahh... Rasti here isn't exactly a one and done kinda dude."

"Uhhh, whaddya mean?" Concern snuck into Mariposa's tone.

"Means I'm far from satisfied, little girl." Rasticore bared his teeth in a feral smile. His claws dug into her bare ass, enough to grab her attention but not to break skin. "Whaddya say, Bork? Ready for round 2? Maybe more after?"

"Uhhh," As tempting as that sounded, Mariposa had to admit that soreness and fatigue weighed on her body. She couldn't fathom going another round so soon. It was already surprising how well she kept up for her first time.

"Maybe I'll uh, save it for another time. I need a breather. A long one."

Rasticore loosened his grip on her buttocks, shrugging his shoulders and softening his expression. 

"Suit yourself. Might as well go lay down for a bit, huh? Mind gettin' off me?"

"I. Don't think I can."

"And why not?" Meteora asked skeptically."

"Because I can't feel my legs."

The hybrid girl couldn't hold back her boisterous laughter. Rasticore chuckled nervously.

"Sorry about that, Bork." The lizard apologized. 

"Not your fault." Mariposa waved dismissively. "I just pushed myself harder than I should have. Um. Can you guys like, help me out or something?"

With a nod, Rasticore held Mariposa by the hips and slowly lifted her off of him. She flinched at the way his rock hard rod dragged along her sensitive walls. The moment he unplugged himself, the younger girl's pussy regurgitated whatever it couldn't swallow as it spat out globs of his cum. 

"Whoa." Meteora marveled at the sight with a flushed face and shimmering eyes. "Man, feels different when you're seeing it happen to someone else."

"Uhhh, is that also normal?" Mariposa watched curiously as what felt and looked like buckets of cum flow out of her cunt.

"For Rasticore and his species, yeah."

The hybrid was compelled to catch a handful or two of Rasticore's cum. There was so much of it, it formed a thick, sizable pile atop her palm.

Then an idea struck. With a sinister smile, the hybrid took her other hand and wiped the remaining jizz off her sister's body until both hands held a sizable amount. 

The she began lathering her entire naked body with it like it was soap, moistening her slender, pallid form until she glistened.

Whatever remained, she brought to towards her nether regions, rubbing along her outer folds and anus as well as dipping her fingers inside. 

"Oh, Rastiiii..." Meteora called out, the seductive twinge in her voice grabbing her lover's attention.

Meteora sat with her legs spread whole leaning back. The radiant light of the campfire behind her illuminating her cum-coated body, giving her a gleaming sheen.

She leaned a bit further back, revealing to Rasticore her two lowered holes newly painted with his fresh seed.

Mesmerized, Rasticore gently laid Mariposa upon the cave floor before making moderate haste to crawl towards Meteora. 

"So, which one's it gonna be this time, big boy?" The hybrid girl says as she pulls her ass apart to present both gaping holes to her lover. 

Without a word, Rasticore lifted her by the ass with one hand while using the other to direct his cock towards her anus. Meteora hummed in approval, licking her lips in feral glee. 

It took no time at all for the lizard's entire length to sink deep into her asshole. He could thank repeated use and his lubricating cum for that.

"I love how easily it slips in." Rasticore spoke between fast thrusts. Rather than gradually pick up in speed like usually, he started out pounding her in breakneck succession since he knew he couldn't break her no matter how much he tried and she begged for it.

"You. Hah! Made...su-sure of. Tha-ah-aahhh!"

Cries of carnal glee shot out of Meteora as her partner mercilessly pounded her. 

Mariposa watched the copulating couple once more with rapt attention, no longer shy about her own arousal. As tired as she was, she had to admit the sight brought back that familiar itch in her loins. Her thighs rubbed against each other to abate it but to no avail.

Giving up on holding back, her hand slid down her sweaty body before it felt her inner heat and wetness, only this time it felt more stickier and thicker.

When she brought her hand up to her face, she found it coated in Rasticore's cum, tethering both of her fingers as she parted them. 

It didn't have a noticeable scent nor did it have a strong flavor. Slimy sure, but nothing her taste buds could register.

A roaring grunt brought her attention back to her sister and her boyfriend when the latter buried himself as deep as he could with one final thrust. Meteora, with her eyes blissfully and blankly gazing into the ceiling while her tongue hung from her lips, shrieked as her vaginal juices sprayed upon her partner's stomach. 

When the lizard man pulled out, a shot of cum burst forth from Meteora's ass before the rest slowly flowed out of her. 

Much to both of their surprise, Mariposa quickly crawled towards them, immediately dipping her face into her sister's asshole, lapping up as much cum as her tongue could catch. 

"Bork whaddya- oh! Aahhh!" Meteora moaned at the feel of her sister's tongue invading her puckering hole. As weird as it was, she couldn't deny how skillful she was with her tongue. 

Then, with her cheeks puffed, Mariposa raised her sister to a seating position before pushing her lips into hers. 

Meteora, initially taken aback by the sudden action, quickly eroded into the moment, closing her eyes and moaning into the sensual exchange of their and Rasticore's fluids. His semen swished and bounced between their mouths, dancing along their toying, twisting tongues.

Said fluids covered their mouths and sticky strands tethered their lips to one another as they parted and captured one another's lustful gaze.

Mariposa then gently laid her sister flat on her back while she hovered stop her. 

"My turn." The younger sister declared as she spread both of her ass cheeks apart, unveiling her puckered hole, to which the lizard responded by hungrily digging his claws into her hips and rubbing his length along her soft flesh.

"You sure this is what you want, girl?" Rasticore asked. "If you thought doing it from the front hurt, doing it from the back is worst."

"He's right." Meteora affirmed. "My first time doin' it from the back wasn't- I mean, it took a lot of getting used to. And I mean a lot."

Mariposa looked down at her sister, momentarily rethinking her choice. 

"No shame in backing out." Rasticore's assured.

"Yeah, there's nothing wrong if you can't handle it. It's not for everyone."

"I can handle it." Determination burned within the younger sister's eyes, her mind already set. She flashed her gaze over her shoulder, meeting with Rasticore's. "Do it."

"If you say so. We should at least loosen you up a little."

Without warning, Mariposa was lifted on her legs. Thighs spread wide, her soaking crotch was brought closer to Rasticore's gaping maw. 

"Oh my gosh, are you gonna eat me!?" Mariposa froze up as she saw how close her loins were to the lizard's teeth. 

"What? No! I mean, yes. But actually no. Look, just relax okay?"

"Wait whaddya me-oh!"

The younger girl felt something slick and pointy prodding her asshole. Rasticore's extended tongue poked her a few times before slowly burying itself inside. 

Mariposa couldn't stop herself from 

twitching and tightening around the invasive appendage. 

"Ahh. Ahhh! Grog!"

"Hey hey. Look at me." Meteora held her younger sister by the face, attempting to calm her down. "You gotta relax ok? Let it happen. Don't worry, you'll get used to it. 

The younger sister nodded, trusting that her sister and her boyfriend knew what they were doing. She took a deep breath and relaxed her muscles. The tongue inside her began moving more freely, the sensation still strange but no longer uncomfortable. 

Mariposa was brought back to the ground, her legs shivering just a tad from having her insides licked. 

"Still ok with doin' it anal?" Rasticore asked, concern in his tone. "Not too late to back out."

Mariposa stared into her sister's soft gray eyes. Her fanged smile was trusting, assuring. The hybrid gave her little sister a peck on the cheek, silently telling her "it's okay."

Then Mariposa nodded, looked back at Rasticore without a hint of hesitation or fear visible on her face.

"Gimme all you got."

The rest of the night became a blur after that.


End file.
